The Cosmic Phoenix Saga
by divinedarkness357
Summary: Jean Grey is dead. The X-Men have moved on. But she appears once again. But is this really Jean or something far more sinister and darker? And why is she gaining new abilities? Could there really be something far more powerful than the Dark Phoenix?
1. A Phoenix without Fire

I thought of this story last year and finally decided to write it. I hope all of you will enjoy it. I'm still planning lots of it, though, so I would love to hear all of your suggestions. Remember, please read and review. Also, I will be very happy if it is criticized because it will help me become a far more better writer. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything except the storyline.

Pools of light formed on the cedar floorboard and the mahogany bureau. Scott Summers reached for his glasses and put them on. Everything turned red. All he saw was red.

"Good morning," Emma whispered. She lay next to him, her head on his bare chest. To Scott, her hair was red and so were her clothes. In reality, her hair was blonde and her clothes were white. It seemed that all she ever wore was white. Of course, her clothes were a bit… vulgar. But Scott didn't care. It only made him want her even more.

"Good morning to you, too," Scott whispered back. It had been several years since Jean's death. Scott thought it would take him eternity to get over it, but it only took him a few days. That was probably because of his affair with Emma. Scott knew everyone slightly felt hatred towards him but they knew that he did the right thing. How could he love Jean when she wasn't even Jean? The Phoenix may have been a part of her, but it still felt as if Jean was no longer there.

"We should get up," Scott said.

"We should. But we won't," Emma replied, smiling. Scott kissed her and it felt like forever before they stopped. Every moment with Emma was a moment of eternity. A knock at the door brought both of the love birds back to Earth.

"Who is it?" Emma asked.

"_C'est_ Remy. Y'all might wanna see this.

Remy LeBeau walked down the long hallway and smiled to himself. Scott and Emma would be in for a surprise. They would probably have a fight after the welcome dinner.

"Are they coming?" Rogue asked. She was smiling as well.

"_Oui_. I can't wait to see their faces."

"Same here." Both of them walked out into the courtyard and joined everyone else. Scott and Emma came out after a few minutes.

"What is so important that you had to get us out of bed?" Scott angrily asked.

"Me." It was Jean.

"I can't believe your back!" Ororo said once again. It was 7 p.m., and everyone was sitting at the table for the welcome dinner. It had been put together very quickly and everyone had rushed to get ingredients and appetizers. However, everyone was not as happy and joyous. Emma usually did not hide her resentment for anyone, but she decided to hide it this time. She did it for Scott, not for anyone else.

"So how did you… you know?" Rogue asked. Jean laughed.

"I really don't know. After I had been killed, I felt the Phoenix grow within me. It told me that it had dwelled within me long enough and that I had served it long enough. After that, it told me that all of my deaths had been because of it. It promised to resurrect me one last time and after that, I was on my own. The next thing I know, I'm covered in flames and transported back here."

"Wow," everyone said all together. Scott continued to smile at Jean and she smiled back. Emma rolled her eyes and ate her spaghetti.

"How does it feel to be back?" Betsy asked.

"Ecstatic. Amazing." Remy looked around. "Oops. Sorry 'bout that." Rogue tried to hide a laugh but it came out. Everyone started laughing. Everyone except Emma. She wanted to leave but knew it was going to upset Scott. It almost seemed as if he was infatuated with her. Emma felt a shiver run up her spine. Jean was free from the Phoenix. The Phoenix was the thing that had ruined their relationship. With that out of the way, Scott and Jean could begin anew.

"Emma," Scott asked, "are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I- I just feel a little light-headed. I think I'm going to go lie down. I'm really sorry. And Jean, welcome back." Emma quickly got up and left. Murmurs of disappointment echoed in the room but Jean dismissed them.

"Where's Logan? I thought he would be here for sure."

"He's gone out for a while. He should be back soon," the Professor said.

"I think it's time for all o' us t' go t' bed," Remy said. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to depart from the table. Only Jean, Storm, and Scott remained. While Jean helped to clear the table, Scott continued to hover around her.

"I can't believe you're back," Scott said. Jean smiled and brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear.

_God, she's so beautiful,_ Scott thought. He suddenly realized that she was a telepath and wondered if she had heard him.

"Don't worry," she said. "My abilities were decreased when I came back."

"So you can't read my mind?"

"I can sense thoughts but I can't fully read them. Not yet, anyways. My abilities should return in a few days."

"Scott, don't you think you should go to bed. Emma must be waiting for you." Ororo gave him an evil look. She was the third person, next to Logan and Rogue, who still didn't forgive him for abandoning Jean. Scott looked away and began to walk away. As he was about to enter his room he heard Jean's voice.

"Please ignore what Ororo said. She still doesn't accept your choice. But just know that I support you. I know that we have had our differences, but Emma is your true love." Scott whirled around and wanted to yell at Jean.

"I don't care what anyone says, but I still love you! You've finally been free from the Phoenix and now you're telling me to ignore that? The Phoenix was the one thing that was keeping us apart. Now we can be together."

"Scott, I-"

"No! I don't care. You and I belong together. We need each other."

"You and Emma need each other. The Phoenix has left me, but that doesn't mean that it won't return. I am the Phoenix and the Phoenix is me. I can't risk your love and your life." Scott ran a hand through his hair. Jean was about to leave when Scott kissed her. She wanted to pull away but it felt good. It felt right. On the other side of the wall, Emma listened intently. Tears rolled down her face and she felt as if eternity had been shattered.

I know this isn't a great start but it will get better. New relationships will be formed and explored and old ones will be broken. Also, get ready to see Jean grow into something entirely else. Please read and review and I would love suggestions and criticism. Thanks!


	2. Bye Bye Humanity

Wow, it's been a really long time! I've have a bad case of writer's block but now I'm ready to write again. Enjoy!

**jeangreyforever: **I completely agree with you. X-Men: The Last Stand completely ruined the Phoenix.

**Toast and Tornados:** Thank you so much for your review! You actually motivated me to write this chapter sooner.

**Reviewrz: **Thank you very much for your reviews. I hope it continues to be a great story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline.

XXX

Scott silently opened the door, not wanting to alert Emma to his presence. She quickly whirled around and he froze. Had she heard everything?

"Why?" was all she asked. Scott closed the door and walked forwards, embracing Emma.

"I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to do that. My emotions got the better of me, but I promise it will never happen again. Please trust me."

"Scott, I'm a telepath. The truth is all I hear."

Scott embraced Emma once again, kissing her cheek. She embraced him back, knowing that Jean was a threat to her. She would have to get rid of her, and with Jean separated from the Phoenix, the job would be slightly easier.

XXX

Jean sat on her bed, replaying the event with Scott over and over again. It wasn't something that she could just forget. The passion in their kiss made her feel as if she had never left. As if Emma had never existed. But she knew that it was wrong. No matter what she felt, Scott belonged with Emma. After all, she had pushed him to be with her.

She had pushed him which meant that she could reel him back in.

Jean had no idea where that came from. It wasn't the Phoenix; it was gone from her life. It was her undying love for him. The same love that Emma had for him.

"No," she whispered to herself, "it's too late. He belongs to Emma." Jean wiped away a tear and decided to test her telekinesis. She looked around and decided to use her pillow. Although she was an Omega-level mutant, Jean knew that she would have to focus much harder. Concentrating only on the pillow, she tried to move it. Nothing happened. Jean tried again, waving her arm at the pillow. Again, nothing happened. Her misery was interrupted by a knock at her door. Jean walked towards the door and stopped halfway. What if it was Scott?

"Who is it?" she asked, bracing herself for the answer.

"It's Ororo."

Jean let out her breath and quickly opened the door.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

Ororo looked at Jean. She could tell something had happened but decided to ignore it.

"Nothing's wrong. Someone's here to meet you."

"Meet me? Who would- Oh my God. Is it him?"

"Maybe. You should go and check."

Smiling, Jean hugged Ororo and left to meet him. Ororo smiled to herself. She had never seen Jean this happy before. He would make her happy. He would treat her properly. It would only be a matter of time before Scott became an echo of the past.

XXX

Logan walked into the foyer of the mansion and looked around. It was empty; everyone knew that he hated being bombarded by questions. He began to walk to his room when he smelled something. It was the same smell that made his head spin and his heart beat ferociously. Logan ran towards the source of the smell. He saw her.

"Logan," she whispered. Jean ran towards him and he picked her up, embracing his love. He didn't know how she came back and she didn't want to know why. All that mattered was that she was here.

"Jean. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Her voice made his skin tingle and he set her down. Her hair was slightly longer and slightly darker. Logan continued to stare at her, enjoying every moment of it.

"Aren't you going to ask how I came back?" Jean asked, pouting. Logan smiled.

"I don't care, but I'll ask for your sake."

"Good. I don't really know how I came back, but all I know is that the Phoenix told me that I had served it long enough and that it was setting me free."

"So you're free from the Phoenix?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled again. Now he wouldn't have to worry about her leaving him. Logan was about to speak when he heard the Professor's voice.

_Logan. Jean. I need you to come into my office. Now. I've already called everyone else. It's an emergency._

XXX

"I have called all of you due to a very alarming discovery. Now, before I continue, I would like to welcome Logan back." Everyone smiled and looked at Logan.

"You really know how to push my buttons, don't you Chuck?"

Charles smiled. "I see you didn't forget to bring your attitude with you. Anyways, the reason I have called you is due to a strange mutant signature picked up by Cerebra."

"How strange is it?" Gambit asked.

"It seems to be amplifying other mutant abilities by a large amount. In fact, it's affecting mutants within a very large radius. The slightly disturbing issue is that this mutant is able to amplify mutant abilities to the Omega-level."

Everyone was quiet and had looks of complete shock. Betsy asked what everyone was wondering.

"Does the Brotherhood know about this?"

Charles gravely nodded his head. "Unfortunately, we went our separate ways after we had built Cerebro. It is very likely that he had built a similar version to it. If he is able to achieve bringing this mutant into the Brotherhood, he will have an army of Omega-level mutants."

Logan whistled. "Looks like Bye Bye Humanity."

"We have to intercept him before he gets to this mutant."

"I think it's too late for that," Rogue interrupted. She pointed to the window behind Charles. A few feet away, the Master of Magnetism levitated. He smiled and lifted several, large magnetic spears.

"Boo."

XXX

Well, that's Chapter Two! I really enjoyed writing this and am very grateful to everyone that reviewed. I would love to hear any ideas that you have for the storyline. Although I've already planned it out, I would more than happy to include your ideas. Remember: criticism, no matter what kind, is always appreciated!


	3. Not Again

Disclaimer: To my chagrin, I don't own anything.

XXX

Metal spears flew through the glass windows, sending shards everywhere. Everyone quickly fell to the floor or backed up against the left or right walls. Remy inched his way towards the door but a spear punctured his jacket, pinning him against the wall. He tried to pull away and finally decided he had to rip his precious jacket.

"Y'know, tha' was my favourite jacket. You better watch out, Monsieur Lensherr."

Magneto responded by sending another spear at him. Before it could hit him, Gambit threw several cards at the silver stick, causing it to send debris everywhere. Meanwhile, Ororo was trying to strike Magneto down with bolts of lightning. However, each time she sent down a bolt, Eric managed to move out of the way.

"Such anger and passion. It's a shame you aren't with the Brotherhood."

"Sorry, I don't wear purple tights."

Eric smirked and sent the last few spears towards the X-Men. Again, they expertly dodged them. However, this time, the Master of Magnetism levitated a few feet away from the glassless window. Suddenly, the ground began to slightly tremble, the intensity increasing with each tremble.

"What the Hell is that?" Wolverine growled. His question was answered by a loud, menacing voice.

"It's the Juggernaut!"

A large and huge figure bounded into the room, his sheer size destroying the walls around the door.

"It's time for some spring cleaning!" he yelled. Looking to his left, he saw Rogue lying on the ground. A spear had pierced her leg, pinning her to the ground. The Juggernaut mercilessly took out the spear, grinning as he heard Rogue whimper. He picked her up by the neck; his huge hands began to squeeze her neck.

"Let's see if your head pops off like a cork," he said. Before he could squeeze any harder, someone hit him in the back. Although it didn't injure him, it made him very angry. The Juggernaut turned around, letting Rogue fall to the ground. Before him stood Kurt Wagner, better known as Nightcrawler.

"You're going to pay for that, elf!" The monstrosity charged forward and the blue mutant quickly teleported. He reappeared in front of Magneto and kicked him in mid-air. Magneto began to fall but quickly rose again.

"That's enough, Cain. It's time to retreat."

"But I was just starting." The Juggernaut looked at the broken body of Rogue. "You got lucky. This time."

He ran out of the room, the ground trembling once more.

"I shall see all of you soon, I expect," Eric said. He began to leave when the Professor stopped him.

"Why did you suddenly stop, Eric? It is not like you to leave a job unfinished."

"Oh, but my job is finished. You see, my job was to keep all of you busy while Mystique and the rest of the Brotherhood went after the new mutant. I am sure they have already located him. It will only be a matter of time before mutants receive their rightful place in the hierarchy of society!" Magneto smiled and left.

"X-Men, go after him! Now!" Everyone nodded and quickly ran. Remy stopped by Rogue and cradled her in his arms.

"It'll be okay, cher. I promise." He kissed her forehead and carried her over to the Professor.

"You'll take good care of her?"

"I promise. Now go." Remy nodded and swiftly left. He saw Jean a few feet ahead of him and quickly ran in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to kick Magneto's ass. Where are you going?"

Remy shook his head. "_I'm_ going. _You're_ going to go with the Professor. "D'ya understand?"

"Why can't I go? My powers should reappear soon."

"They _should_. That doesn't mean they will. If anything happens to you, no one will be able to forgive themselves. Especially Scott and Logan."

Jean sighed and complied with the mutant known as Gambit. She walked back towards the office. As soon as Remy had left, Jean followed him.

"You can't stop me. No one can."

XXX

The entire X-Men were fighting the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood had recruited many new members, allowing the fight to be even. As the mutants fought each other, no one noticed Jean sneak onto the battlefield. She was about to walk into the midst of the battle when a sphere of fire struck the ground a few feet away from her. She looked to her left and saw a young man with dark brown hair and dressed in a long overcoat and a red uniform.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Jean scowled at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Pyro's apprentice. The name's James Narctin, but you can call me Eruption."

"Pyro has an apprentice? And his name is Eruption? You have to be kidding me. Did you think of that name by yourself?"

Blood rushed to Eruption's face, causing him to blush. He threw another fireball at Jean and she dodged it expertly. Before she could say anything else, the new mutant appeared behind her and threw her forward. She landed in a corner of the exterior of the mansion.

"You're going to witness why they call me Eruption," he sneered. A large ball of fire appeared in front of him, the flames growing with each passing second. As he threw the fireball, Jean screamed.

XXX

Scott sent an optic beam at Quicksilver. He ran out of the way and into Scott, causing him to fall. Logan was about to rip a new member of the Brotherhood apart when he heard the scream.

"Jean," he whispered. It was then that he smelled the blood. Logan threw the mutant aside and yelled out to all the X-Men.

"Something's wrong with Jean!" Everyone stopped and threw aside their member of the Brotherhood. Scott and Logan pushed past everyone and ran to the corner where Jean was. The scent of blood grew stronger and Logan began to worry. He stopped when he saw the scene before him. A man with dark brown hair wearing a long overcoat lay lifeless on the branches of a tree. The branches had punctured him, looking like long, menacing swords. Blood dripped off the branches and onto the ground beneath him. Logan looked towards the wall of the corner and saw Jean, huddled on the ground. Rocks and debris floated around her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not again."


	4. Is Sex All We Have?

Note: It's been some time since my last chapter and I apologize to those who waited. Anyways, I've finally developed a strong plot—at least I hope so—and I am confident that it will grow into something else entirely. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline. Even then, it's not enough…

**XXX**

Scott sat at Jean's side while she lay on the examination table. Her vibrant, red hair surrounded her like a beautiful fire and Scott couldn't help but run his hand through it.

"Please wake up, Jean. You just got back. Don't leave again."

No response. Scott ran his hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He put her hand in his and looked at her ring finger. The wedding was still fresh in his mind; he would never forget it. The wedding had been small but extravagant. Everyone had attended. Even Logan had been there. Scott could still remember the anger and jealousy on Logan's face as they exchanged vows and Scott had slid the ring on her finger.

"Get away from her!" a voice growled. It was Logan. He walked forward until he stood over Scott, leering down at him.

"Didn't you hear me? Get away from her!"

Scott jumped to his feet.

"Screw you, Logan!"

Logan's mouth twitched at the sides.

"So the Boy Scout finally grew some, huh? Never thought I'd see the day.

Scott's face turned red and his hands rolled into fists.

"At least I have some. Whenever Jean leaves, all you do is drive off on that motorcycle.

Now it was Logan's turn to become red. "At least I still care about her. All you did was trade her in for that cheap sex toy." Logan smiled as Scott turned a darker shade of red.

"Don't bring Emma into this. It's not her fault."

"I can't believe you're actually defending that skank."

Scott grabbed Logan by his collar.

"I still care about Jean."

Logan looked down at Scott's hand and ignored it. "No you don't. Now that Emma's doing what she does best, you've completely forgot about Jean. I actually care about her."

Scott couldn't hold in his anger any longer. "All you care about is getting into her pants!"

Logan growled and his eyes became sadistic.

"You're going regret that, Summers."

**XXX**

Rogue was stretched out on her bed, her leg wrapped in bandages. Her neck brace had been removed, though she still had some pain. She flipped casually through channels, not settling on a show.

"D'ya want t'break the T.V?"

Rogue put down the remote and smiled at Remy. He walked towards the bed and smiled back at her. Carefully sitting on the bed, he kissed her on the forehead. As he began to move away, Rogue pulled him forward and began to passionately kiss him. Remy managed to break the kiss.

"Cher, I don't wanna hurt you."

Rogue smiled and pulled him close again. "You're not going to hurt me," she whispered.

"_Non._ I am going t'hurt you."

"I'm not hurt badly," Rogue said, pouting.

Remy sighed. "Marie," he said. Remy never called her that. "Loot at your leg. D'ya see it? It's completely wrapped in bandages. And your neck is still injured."

"You're not going to hurt me," Rogue whispered again.

Remy sighed once again and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"What is it?" Rogue asked. Her voice was not pleasant, but angry.

"I don't think… dat this is going to work. Not right now."

Rogue turned off the T.V and stared coldly at Gambit. "What are you saying? That we're over? Remy, I'm finally able to control my power and now you're saying that our relationship is over?" Rogue wiped away her tears.

"Just for now. Once you get better, I'll be the first _homme _you see. Trust me, it's only gonna be a few weeks." Remy smiled but Rogue looked away.

"What if it doesn't take a few weeks? What if… I'm stuck like this." Her voice cracked and her body was racked with tears. Remy moved towards her but Rogue pushed him away.

"Remy, even if I do get better, do you think I'll be able to forget what you just said?"

"What? What did I say?"

"You just told me that our entire relationship is based on sex."

Remy was quiet. He didn't want to upset her even more. Although he knew that the relationship was not based on sex alone, there was no possible way that he could convince Rogue now. He got off the bed and moved towards the door. "_Au revoir, ma chére_," he whispered.

**XXX**

Scott punched Logan in the stomach and Logan bent over. Scott was about to kick him in the head when Logan tackled Scott against the wall. He was about to eviscerate him with his claws when he heard the sound. At first it was faint, but it became stronger. It was a voice. It was Jean's voice.

"Scott. Logan."

Both men separated and Logan ran towards Jean. His injuries already began to heal while Scott was bruised all over.

"Jean," he whispered. She smiled and slowly got up. However, as soon as she saw Scott, Jean became worried.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Jean became angry.

"Logan, what happened?"

He sighed. "We got into a fight.

Jean looked away from him. She got off the examination table and began to walk away.

"Jean, you haven't even fully recovered."

She ignored him and walked out of the room. Logan turned around and looked at Scott. He was slumped against the wall but still conscious. Logan walked towards him and lifted him up by the collar.

"I already lost her once, Summers. Don't make me lose her again."

**XXX**

Emma walked into her room and put her phone down. She closed the door and opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand. She dug deep into the undergarments before she found the other phone. Scott would never look in here; it wasn't his department. Emma quickly dialed the number and impatiently waited for the ringing to stop. Finally, it stopped.

"There's been a slight change of plans," she said. "Jean has regained her powers."


	5. Mind over Mind

I would like to thank TristeAlma for not only reviewing all of the chapters, but for giving me advice on how to increase the substance of the characters. Thank you so much!

**TristeAlma: **The mysterious mutant will soon be revealed. Don't worry!

**TristeAlma: **Yes, Rogue still has her abilities. I would never dare to take them away lol.

**TristeAlma: **Rogue has finally been able to control her power and now Remy is being an ass? That's exactly how I felt after reading the chapter. It actually made me hate him, but only a little bit. As for Emma, she has to have an agenda. It's who she is. Although, the identity of her accomplice may surprise you.

Disclaimer: It's all Marvel's stuff. Well, except the storyline. It's mine. All mine.

**XXX**

Eric Lehnsherr swiftly walked towards his base of operation. It was nothing spectacular; situated in Camp Hero State Park, Magneto had been able to take advantage of the open area. He had decided to use the entire area of the park and wanted as much space as possible. Eric had used various pieces of metal to create a dome which he had built close to AN/FPS-35 radar. He had used his vast electromagnetic abilities to not only be able to detect any unwelcome guests and mutant signatures via the radar, but to be able to focus his electromagnetic pulses into a beam through the radar.

Eric flew to the fourth floor of the structure and when he arrived there, he was pleased to see that Mystique and Sabretooth had been successful in capturing the mutant. He was only 18 yet he already was quite proficient at using his mutant gift. Magneto had already assumed that he was an Omega-level mutant even before the radar had been able to fully identify the source of the signature.

"I see you have made our guest quite comfortable."

The young man was strapped to a metal table which had been placed upright. He had clearly put up a fight as there were several slash marks on his arms and chest.

"So, tell me…"

"Ryan," Mystique answered.

"So, tell me, Ryan. Have you decided to help us in our cause?"

"Your cause is full of bullshit!" Ryan spat.

Eric chuckled and stepped closer to the man.

"You may be experienced at using your mutant gift, but that doesn't mean that you have full control over it. Or have discovered the full potential of it, for that matter. And unless you agree to help me usher in the age of Homer sapiens superior, the mundane society will never allow you to reach your full potential. Am I making my point?"

"You're making your point alright. And you're right about society. They won't let me reach my full potential. But you know what, I'm already happy with how much of my power I can access. I might only be 18, but I'm sure as hell mature enough to realize that you're a lying sack of crap," Ryan sneered. "So do your worst, old man. 'Cause as far as I'm concerned, even death is better than being on your side."

"Do y'think the X-Men already got to him. Maybe Xavier used that mind control on him."

Magneto put up a hand. "Please, Victor. You're the brawn, not the brains. Besides, don't think too much. It'll damage your already-damaged, peanut brain."

Victor mumbled incoherent words under his breath and Eric turned his attention back to Ryan. He was trying to use his toned arms to break free of the straps but to no avail.

"As you wish, Ryan. But there is one thing that you should know. I grew up in a Nazi concentration camp. I know methods of torture that would even make Jigsaw want to run and hide."

**XXX**

Jean walked away from the examination room, Logan's voice echoing in her already aching head.

"_We got into a fight."_

Even though Jean wasn't awake when the fight had occurred, she still knew what it was about.

_Even when I'm not the Phoenix, I still cause problems._

Jean remembered when she was in high school and how she had always wanted boys to fight over her.

_Now it's actually happening and it's making me sick._

Jean stepped out of the X-Mansion and breathed in the fresh air. Suddenly, she felt her legs become weak. A pain shot through her head and she looked for something to use for support. She decided to use the exterior of the mansion. Trying to subdue the pain, Jean rubbed her temples. Instead, it made the pain worse. Jean tried to call out for help but the pain overloaded her body, causing her to become paralyzed. Suddenly, the pain seemed to stop and Jean drifted out onto a sea of blackness.

**XXX**

Scott slowly made his way to his room, wincing as he went up each step of the stairs. After their brawl, Logan had left. Scott guessed it was to pursue Jean, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything now. He hated to admit it, but Jean was making him question who he loved. Sure, he and Emma were at their best, but he still couldn't deny the fact that Jean was his first love. But Jean had pushed him to be with Emma. That meant she wanted him to be with Emma.

_She also wanted to be with me, but that never happened._

Scott sighed as he reached the top step. He saw a vase out of the corner of his eye and slowly turned to look at it. It was a vase of pink chrysanthemums. Scott still remembered one of his first dates with Jean when they were young. He had woken up early that day to look for a gift. Warren had surprised Jean with a beautiful bracelet and she had heartily appreciated it. Scott didn't know what to give her so he gave her a pink chrysanthemum, trying to pass it off as a pink rose.

"It's a hybrid," he had said. "That's why it looks different."

Jean had just laughed and hugged him. "I know it's a chrysanthemum. And it's my favourite flower. Just like you're my favourite." Hearing those words had made Scott's heart jump several beats. He was sure he was going to die of a heart attack.

_God, Jean,_ he thought. _What I wouldn't give to make you smile._

Scott finally reached his room and opened it. Emma was sitting on the bed, going through a box of earrings. When she heard the door open, she looked up.

"Scott!" Emma dropped a pair of earrings and ran over to him. She helped him sit on the bed and put the box under the bed. "Are you okay? What the hell happened?"

"I had an argument with someone." He winced as she bandaged up a deep cut on his hand.

"Would that someone be Logan?"

Scott didn't answer her.

"I take that as 'yes'?"

Scott slowly nodded. Emma decided to ask the next question even though she knew the answer.

"What was the fight about?"

"Argument," Scott corrected her.

"It's not an argument if he almost mauled you to death. Anyways, answer the question."

"Do we really have to talk about this now?"

Emma stopped bandaging Scott and looked at him. "Answer the question. What was it about?" Emma wanted to be absolutely sure before she made any other conclusions. She could've looked into his mind but it was different with Scott. He had learnt how to put up mental blocks. No doubt, it was that whore Jean Grey.

"I don't want to talk about it. How about-"

"ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!" Emma screamed. Scott winced.

"It was about… Jean. Logan said that because I have you I've forgotten about her."

Emma paused. "Is he right?"

"What?"

"Is Logan right? Have you forgotten about her?"

"No," Scott quickly answered. He then paused and continued. "No. I haven't. But it's not because I'm still in love with her. It's because of what she's done for me. For everyone." Scott hoped that Emma wouldn't see through his lie. He wouldn't be able to explain himself. It was too difficult to explain why he still loved Jean when he wasn't even sure himself. Was it because she was back or because she was free from the Phoenix?

"Well, don't you think it's about time you do?"

Scott was stunned. He knew that Emma and Jean had had their differences, but he never thought that Emma would say that.

"Wh- What are you saying?"

Emma sighed. "Logan's right. You have forgotten about her. But every time that she comes back, you suddenly remember her again. And I don't know whether it's because you still love her or because you see an opportunity to be with her again."

"Emma, you know I love you. You're the one I want to be with."

"No, Scott. I don't know that. You can say it as much as you want. You can even convince yourself that you do love me. But as long as Jean is around, I can't be sure. As long as she's here, I'm scared. If she takes you away from me, I don't know what I'll do." Emma wiped away a few tears, looking at Scott out of the corner of her eye. If he didn't fall for this, she didn't know what else to do.

"No, Emma. Trust me. She would never do that. Jean is not a vindictive person. She knows what you mean to me."

Emma quickly turned around. "Why do you always take her side? I'm your girlfriend, for God's sake. What the hell is wrong with you, Scott?"

Scott looked down and Emma decided to play the final card. "Look, Scott. I know you mean well. I really do. But you have to remember that Jean is the Phoenix. Even if Jean isn't out for revenge, that doesn't account for the Phoenix."

Scott seemed surprised. "Didn't you hear her? She's free from the Phoenix."

Emma almost laughed. "Scott, she'll never be free from the Phoenix. It's who she is now. No matter what she says, she's not free from the Phoenix. I'm not saying that we should doubt her. All I'm saying is that you should be a little careful. It's the people you trust the most that betray you."

Scott hated to admit it, but Emma was right. He had to be more careful. Emma sat on the bed and softly kissed him. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Looking out of the window, Emma could make out Jean's body slumped against the mansion. Emma smiled and praised herself. She never thought she'd be able to get away with doing that to Jean.

_Two can play mind games, bitch._


	6. Is Pink Bad?

I'm really starting to enjoy writing this! It's so intriguing to be able to portray the characters as I see fit. On a side note, I would love to hear who you think Emma was talking in chapter 4. Enjoy!

**TristeAlma: **I really enjoyed writing the character of Magneto. I found it very fun to write him not as a villain per se, but as an antihero. I really look forward to including him in future chapters.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It makes me sad…

**XXX**

Lying in her bed, Rogue looked up at the light blue ceiling. She pictured tufts of white floating on the blue. Remy had insisted that they paint it light blue; he said that it would always comfort them whenever they were upset. However, tonight it only made Rogue melancholy. It seemed that everything in the room reminded her of him.

_God, I sound like a cheesy romance movie._

Rogue closed her eyes, trying to manually induce sleep. It was foolish; it never worked. She tried counting horses—she found it unrealistic that sheep would jump over hurdles—and began to feel her eyes droop. Once they were closed, the horses changed into Remy and she opened them once again.

"This is crazy," she whispered to herself. "I am not going to let him ruin my sleep." Rogue sat up in bed and turned on the T.V. She glanced at the clock on her left and swore under her breath. It was 2 a.m.; nothing would be on.

"I don't deserve this. I didn't do anything wrong. It's not like I stole him from somebody."

It was at that moment that the idea came to her. It was both risky and dangerous but it was worth a shot. She needed to get Remy back, no matter what the cost.

**XXX**

Kitty aimlessly strolled through the halls of the sleeping mansion. She passed the kitchen and decided to make herself a sandwich. Walking into the kitchen, she turned on the light and began to gather the ingredients: bread, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato, bell peppers, and salami. As she reached for the salami, she froze. She could feel the presence of someone behind her. Trying to stay calm, she slowly pulled out the salami and quickly turned and threw it. Logan pulled out his claws and sliced it in half.

"You tryin' to choke me with it?"

Kitty let out her breath. "I thought you were someone else. An intruder." Logan smirked.

"And you were planning on bludgeoning them with salami?"

"You know, I thought you'd be more friendlier at night but I guess I was wrong."

Logan finished making the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"I don't do friendly."

Kitty grabbed the sandwich and rolled her eyes as she saw it was already half eaten. She gave it back to him.

"Back to the drawing board," she murmured.

"Get me a beer while you're at it."

Kitty turned and raised her eyebrow. "This is a school, Logan. Not a bar."

"I keep beer in my room. No one says anything about it."

"You also have claws that can cut through bone. Do the math."

Logan took the last bite out of the sandwich as Kitty gave him a can of Pepsi.

"So why are you up so late? Ol' Metalhead not participating in the nightly ritual?" Logan smiled as Kitty rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not why I'm awake. I just…felt sick." Her voice wavered as she completed her sentence. Logan noticed but decided not to pry.

"That makes two of us. All I can here is Bobby snoring. At least it's better than hearing Scott and Emma doing it."

Kitty froze when Logan mentioned Bobby.

"You okay?"

Kitty forced a smile. "I'm just not feeling well. That's all."

Logan took a large sip from the Pepsi and eyed Kitty.

"What's really bothering you?"

"I told you. I'm sick."

"And I'm a leprechaun with a pot of gold. Now tell me what's really up."

Kitty sighed and turned away.

"I'm pregnant. And I think its Bobby's."

**XXX**

_A soft breeze blows in the air, gently caressing Scott's body. He shivers and looks up, smiling. It is not only the breeze that makes him shiver. It's her. Standing by the lake, she looks out onto the horizon. He begins to walk forward but stops. Her hair blows softy in the wind; a bright flame in a dim cavern. He smiles once more and continues walking. He reaches her, but she falls forward. Falls into the lake. Panicking, he drops to his knees and looks down. He extends an arm but stops. It's not her anymore. It's Emma. She curses his name before being enveloped by the dark, brackish tendrils._

Scott woke up, his eyes adjusting to the dark red. The dream was far too vivid and real. What did it mean? He wanted to find out but was afraid. The fearless leader was afraid. Afraid he might make the wrong choice. Afraid he might choose the wrong woman.

Closing his eyes, Scott began to fall asleep. However, sleep did not come. Instead, a familiar presence filled his mind. It was not foreign, yet he was not able to fully identify it. It was not until he focused that he was able to identify it.

"Jean," Scott croaked. Freeing himself from the blanket, Scott ran to the window. He opened it and ignored the cold wind that lashed at his body. He scanned the area and found her. She was slumped against the mansion; Scott guessed that she had been there for some time. He ran to the door and opened it. As he was leaving, he abruptly stopped. What if Emma found out? Would she be upset?

_No. She'll understand. She's above jealousy._

Scott looked back at Emma and closed the door on his way out.

**XXX**

Remy was awake, lying in the bed in the guest room. He had decided that it would be better if he stayed there; no one would ask questions.

He looked at the clock on the right wall and sighed as he saw the time.

"It's 2 in da mornin' and Remy can't sleep. I need you,_ chére_."

Remy ran a hand through his hair and closed his abnormal eyes. A veil of blackness appeared and he tried to concentrate on sleeping. It was ironic, though. He had to use all of his concentration on the one thing that relaxed him.

A feeling of utter and complete defeat overwhelmed Remy. He didn't know where it came from and was surprised. He had never felt this before. Even when faced with a seemingly impossible situation, Remy managed to overcome it. But not tonight. Tonight he was a plaything for love.

_She's makin' me go insane. She's makin' me depressed._

Deciding to do something about it, Remy turned on the television. He was relieved that each room had a television; he needed to forget this.

Flipping through channels, Remy finally settled on the re-run of Saturday Night Live.

"Maybe I need a laugh."

However, the comedy did not seem to affect his mood. He would try and concentrate on watching the show, but his mind would always stray to thoughts of Rogue.

"Please, let me live," he whispered. Falling onto his pillow, Remy felt the tears begin to fall. It was then that he realized a way out. It was cheap and low, but it was a way out. He swiftly grabbed his phone and dialed the number he knew all too well.

"Hello? Bella? _C'est_ Remy."

**XXX**

The piercing ring of the phone shattered Emma's pleasant slumber. She groaned and blindly reached for it. It was then that she realized what phone was ringing. Jumping out of bed, Emma swiftly opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

"For God's sake, stop ringing!"

Emma fumbled through the undergarment until she felt the coolness of the phone. Quickly pulling it out, she answered it with great anger. It was then that she noticed that Scott was gone.

_He's probably with that bitch._

Her anger increasing with that thought, she snapped.

"Why the hell would you think of calling now? Did you not hear me the first time? I told you to NEVER CALL ME!"

Breathing heavily, Emma was able to regain her composure.

"Why did you call me?"

For a moment it was quiet. Then Emma's eyes grew wide. She became completely numb.

"No," she whispered. "Not now."


	7. Cuckoo for Cuckoos

So here is chapter 7! I've decided to move things along and start getting into the really good stuff. Also, just as a side note, I may post some chapters a little late due to future tests and midterms. Sorry about that, but that's what high school does to you. Anyways, here it is!

**Song of Grey Lemons: **Congratulations for getting your own account! I love your account name. It really is original! And it's great to see that there's another Jean Grey fan!

**TristeAlma: **You may be in for a surprise with Rogue (hint hint! Lol). As for Remy, when does love not backfire? We'll just wait and see. I really loved putting in the plot twist with Kitty and wanting to see how Logan would react. As for your guess with who Emma is talking to, it's a very logical and interesting guess. I like it!

Disclaimer: Again, nothing is mine. Again, only the storyline is mine. Again, I'm sad…

**XXX**

Running outside, Scott was met with a gale of icy wind. His t-shirt and pajama pants were no match for the frozen ferocity of the wind.

_Maybe I should've brought a jacket._

Ignoring the thought, Scott scanned the area around him. It was completely dark but his surroundings were illuminated by moonlight. As he turned to his right, he saw the figure of a woman lying on the ground. Her head was propped up against the mansion and her skin was unnaturally pale.

"Jean," Scott whispered. He walked up to her and touched her face. It was cold.

_Too cold,_ he thought. Putting the thought that she may be dead out of his mind, he picked her up and carried her back into the mansion.

Scott walked upstairs to Hank's room but found the door open and the bed perfectly made. Swearing under his breath, Scott decided to check one of the classrooms. Hank was known for his late-night test marking.

Finding the blue mutant in the Chemistry classroom, Scott didn't bother to knock.

"Hank, I need your help."

Hank looked up from his work and saw the unconscious Jean in Scott's arms.

"Oh my stars and garters. Bring her at once to the Infirmary."

Scott nodded and swiftly walked to the destination. Placing Jean carefully on the examination table, he stepped aside as Hank examined her.

"What happened to her?"

"I-I don't know." Scott's voice cracked and he felt angry at himself for not getting to Jean sooner.

Hank put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry, Scott. Jean will be absolutely fine."

"Have you diagnosed her yet?"

Hank sighed. "I've checked her vitals and they seem to be fine. Her body temperature is lower than normal. Where did you find her?"

"Outside."

Hank turned around and looked at Scott.

"And Emma didn't mind?"

Scott was confused. "Why would she mind?"

"Oh, no reason. I just like to get my facts straight." Hank smiled.

"Wait, are you saying that you think Emma did this?"

"You should go and get some rest. I'll tell you my findings in the morning."

"No. You're going to tell me right now why that thought would even cross your mind."

Hank sighed once more and ran a hand over his face.

"Look, Scott. We all know how Emma feels about Jean. Even you cannot deny that there is a _possibility_ that Emma did this."

Scott opened his mouth but then closed it. He couldn't deny it; he had some thoughts about who had done this to Jean. But even then, he wasn't going to admit it to Hank.

"You have no proof that Emma did do this. You haven't even figured out if it was physical or mental."

"True, but I can tell from her heart rate, blood pressure, and physical state of being that it was not physical damage. Her temperature couldn't have dropped unexpectedly and have caused her to faint. So, the only remaining factor is that she was attacked mentally. The only known telepaths that are almost or as strong as Jean are Charles, Betsy, and Emma. And with Jean's mutant powers depleted, she would be completely vulnerable to a telepathic assault. Even the most weakest of telepaths could have disrupted her mind."

"What would be Emma's motive? And don't tell me that she did it out of hatred. I've heard that far too many times already."

"How about love? We know how she feels about your love, Scott."

It was at that moment that Scott lost his patience. "Yes, because you know everything about love. Who the hell would love a blue, fur-covered monster?"

The bitterness in his voice even surprised Scott himself. He quickly left; the image of Hank's tormented face still burnt into his mind.

**XXX**

Logan was dumbfounded. He didn't know whether he was angry or disappointed. He sure as hell knew he wasn't happy.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice remaining at a constant level. Logan didn't want to show his emotions in his voice; it would only make things worse.

"Sure that I'm pregnant?"

"Are you sure that it's Bobby?"

Kitty fiddled with her hands before answering. "I'm pretty sure."

"How did this even happen? When did you and Bobby even hook up?"

Kitty motioned for him to talk quieter and he complied, holding in his anger. If he held it in any longer he was going to erupt like Mount Vesuvius.

"It was when you, Piotr, Storm, and Rogue went to stop the military from re-activating the Sentinels. Piotr and I, we… had an argument. I was angry at him because he had promised me that we would spend more time together as a couple. I told him that someone else could go in his place. You know Piotr. He said that he was doing this for not only mutants, but for everyone. I became angry and said something that I shouldn't have."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Kitty took her time answering. "I told him that he always said that when in fact he was doing everything for Illyana and it was time for him to get over her. I don't know why I even said that. I loved Illyana like a sister."

"And then…?"

"And then I went and talked to Bobby. I don't know why. I just wanted someone to talk to and he was the first person who popped into my head. We started talking and I mentioned how Piotr and I weren't having sex anymore. He joked around and said that if I was with him he would always be ready for sex. And then it happened. I saw a chance and I took it."

Logan looked down at his Pepsi can, realizing he had crumpled it into a ball. Trying to remain calm, Logan said nothing. There was a long period of silence before Kitty finally spoke.

"Are you mad?"

Logan held in a laugh. "Why would I be mad? You didn't cheat on me."

His last sentence stung Kitty. She closed her eyes and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I'm so sorry."

Logan shook his head. "Don't tell me you're sorry. Frankly, I don't give a damn. Whatever you did is on you. I don't care if you tell him or not. It's not going to affect me. You made a mistake and now you're going to have to deal with it. Good luck. You're going to need it."

**XXX**

Emma woke up to the sound of rain striking the mansion. She hadn't got any sleep ever since the call. It had made her worried and she knew that she would have to find a solution. Emma turned and looked at Scott. She had heard him come in, his incomprehensible mumbling distracting her from her problem. All she had heard was something about Hank.

She got up and quickly brushed her teeth and changed. Trying to think of a solution, Emma kept coming up nothing.

_I was once with the Hellfire Club. This does not happen to me!_

It was at that moment that Emma thought of the idea. It was practical and would be very simple to execute. All she would need was Scott's support. Not wanting to waste time, Emma quickly woke up Scott. He grumbled and turned away.

"Scott, please listen to me. I have an idea. Why don't we go away for a few days?"

Scott turned back and looked at Emma.

"You want to go away for a few days?"

"Why not? We haven't been alone together for a while and it would be the perfect opportunity to forget about everything that happened."

"Emma, something happened. I found Jean lying outside, almost frozen to death."

She waved her hand. "I heard you last night. You were mumbling about it and it woke me up. Anyways, this vacation can get our minds off everything that's happened. Plus, we don't need tickets. I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to it." She smiled seductively and kissed Scott several times. He smiled.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Sure. Let's go."

Emma smiled and almost danced in joy. She couldn't believe her luck. Running to the closet, she took out two suitcases. While Scott went to the bathroom, Emma began to pack, not bothering to fold all of the clothes. She had decided that they would go to France; the farther they were from the mansion the better it was. By the time Scott came out, Emma had already packed everything.

"I've decided that we should go to France. I've always wanted to go there."

Scott nodded and Emma squealed. She was very pleased that Scott hadn't questioned why she wanted to leave so early. She guessed that his incident with Logan and Hank made him upset and angry.

Walking down the stairs with their suitcases, Emma and Scott entered the foyer. They were about to leave when they heard voices and footsteps. From the kitchen emerged Betsy and four young women. They had blonde hair just like Emma and wore the exact same outfits: white tops with white pants. The most intriguing quality was that they were quadruplets.

Betsy smiled. "Scott, Emma. These are the Cuckoo sisters.


	8. Bound By Love, Freed By Steel

Disclaimer: I own just the storyline.

Emma was completely shocked. They weren't supposed to arrive now. Their arrival had been scheduled for tomorrow.

"Nice to meet you," Scott said, smiling. The four women gave a small smile back. It was eerie how they did every action in complete and flawless unison. It was as if their minds were synchronized.

"Likewise," they responded.

"So what are your names?"

The sister on the farthest right glanced at Emma before answering the question.

"I'm Esme. This," she said, gesturing to the sister next to her, "is Phoebe. The next two are Celeste and Irma, but you can call her Mindee. We used to have another sister, but she died. Her name was Sophie."

Scott and Betsy gave their condolences and waited for Emma. She realized what they were staring at her for and she quickly gave her condolences.

"Thank you," Phoebe said. "Yes, it was difficult, with her being the oldest and all. But now that's changed and I'm in charge." She smiled, and Emma knew that it was directed at her. Whatever they were planning, she would have to be one step ahead.

"So, are you mutants?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Emma blurted. She bit her tongue and wanted to take that back. "I mean, I picked up their thoughts. They're mutants."

Esme glanced at Emma once more, clearly delighted by Emma's blunder.

"Like she said, we're mutants. We're telepaths. We also have a hive mind, allowing us to constantly stay connected."

Betsy looked at the sisters. "Do you always talk in unison like that?"

The sisters responded in unison, again. "Only when we're asked general questions."

Emma rubbed her temples; she was both agitated and stressed.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Phoebe questioned. Emma dropped her hands and glared at her. All the sisters were enjoying her misery.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Now, if you'll excuse us we have to be going."

"Going? Where?" Betsy was confused.

"We're going to France," Scott replied. They were about to leave when Scott suddenly stopped.

"You know, maybe we should stay. After all, with everything that's happened it wouldn't be good to leave. And now that the sisters have arrived, it wouldn't be appropriate to leave."

Emma began to protest but Scott gave her his suitcase. "Put everything away, okay?"

She glanced at the sisters out of the corner of her eye and swore she saw their eyes turn white.

Remy drove up the street, looking for the address. He finally found it, a large house surrounded by trees. It was old but still beautiful.

He parked his car a few feet away from a nearby fire hydrant and slowly left his car.

_Should I really be doin' this?_

He was about to contemplate leaving, but his legs decided otherwise. Striding to the front door, Remy knocked on the door. A light turned on inside and he could see a woman through the glass of the door.

"Why, hello there, _monsieur._" The woman who greeted him was a few years younger than him. He knew she was 27; her birthday had just passed.

"_Bonjour._ May I come in?"

She smiled and motioned for him to step inside. Once he was in the house, he heard the lock turn and felt her lips smash against his. The kiss was mutual, with both participants enjoying every moment. It was a few minutes before Remy finally pulled away.

"Bella, I don't know if I should be doin' this. It doesn't feel right."

Bella Donna Boudreaux pouted and wrapped her arms around the Cajun's neck.

"If it doesn't feel right, then why'd you bother to show up?"

Remy was speechless. He tried coming up with an answer but his mind was blank.

Bella chuckled. "That's what I thought. Besides, I thought you were all about doing the wrong thing." She emphasized 'wrong' and made Remy shudder with pleasure.

"Now why don't we go and be 'wrong?"

Remy nodded, not realizing what he was doing. She had him under her control and he loved it. It was about time someone else took charge.

"What d'ya have in mind?" he asked.

Bella pulled out a pair of sturdy handcuffs.

"Remember these?"

Jean could feel the coolness of the examination table as she regained consciousness. Her eyes began to open and a bright light floated above her. It began to diminish and she was able to see the ceiling.

"Look who finally decided to wake up."

Jean slowly turned her head; her neck was stiff from lying down.

"Logan?"

"How ya feelin'?"

She let out a small laugh. "I don't know. I just woke up."

It was then that she realized she was inside, not outside.

"Who brought me inside?"

"Cyclops. He saw you outside and went to get you. Or so he says."

She sighed. "You have to get over this feud with him, Wolverine. It's going to tear you apart."

"Unless I tear him apart first."

Jean tried getting up and Logan rushed to help her. He held her arms until she regained her balance.

"Look, Logan. I know that you and Scott have your differences. But you have to get over them. What is this even about? Love?"

"How about you and Emma?"

Jean paused before responding.

"That's different. Scott and I have moved on. I don't mind that Emma is with Scott now."

"Then why don't you let me in? Why don't you let me replace him?"

Logan walked up to Jean and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. It was very unusual; Jean wasn't used to Logan being soft and sensitive.

After Logan stopped, he smiled at her.

"What do you think?"

"I think… that I need more time."

Not caring what her current condition was, Jean got off the table and pushed past Logan. She heard him call out her name but ignored it.

"Jean! Please. Don't do this again."

Ryan pushed against his metal restraints with his arms. He had been doing this constantly for the past few hours. At first, he had believed that he had actually dented the metal. However, he soon realized that the metal was still intact.

_I am not going crazy. I am not going crazy. I am not going crazy._

Ryan recited the same words in his mind again and again. He had heard how patients in insane asylums became paranoid with each day.

Just as Ryan had decided to give up, Sabretooth walked into the room. Ryan could make out the anger and resentment that burned in his eyes. Magneto treated him like an ignorant, idiotic animal.

"Did _he_ send you up here?"

Sabretooth glared at the man. Why was he talking to him?

"What's it to ya?

Ryan tried shrugging but the restraints stopped him.

"Just wanted to make sure you aren't going to kill me."

Sabretooth grinned sadistically. "Don't worry. It'll come."

As the beast walked away, Ryan called out to him.

"You know, you don't have to take his crap."

Victor stopped walking.

"What?"

"He's treating you like shit and you're taking it. He should be grateful that you're even helping him achieve his 'dream.' It's time you take a stand and show him what you're really made of."

"Stop it. I know what you're tryin' ta do. It ain't gonna work."

Ryan tried once more.

"You need power. In order to take him down, you need power."

Concentrating on Sabretooth, Ryan could feel the power grow inside the beast. He smiled as Victor let out an inhuman roar.

"You're welcome."

Emma continuously muttered obscene words. She cursed the sisters, Betsy, and anyone else she could think of.

"Stupid bitch. She had to let them inside. Just wait until I'm finished with her."

Emma was putting away the suitcases when it hit her. They were here for Sophie. They were going to make her life worse than Hell and were going to enjoy every minute of it. And unless she could find a solution, the X-Men were going to kill her.

Consumed by fear, Emma didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear the odd pattern of footsteps, as if the person had only one leg. It was only until she closed the door of the closet that she saw the figure lunge at her.


	9. Me, You, and Blackmail

I don't even know what to say. It's been quite some time since my last update. High school really does make your life miserable.

**Song of Grey Lemons: **Those three little words made my day! And the gasp just made me smile.

**TristeAlma: **I tried to break up the scenes in a different format, but it seems that Fanfiction doesn't agree with it. Back to the X's…

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this.

**XXX**

Emma felt the hands of her attacker grab her face. She tried to fight back and swung her arms blindly. They missed and Emma felt her attacker's knee strike her stomach. She collapsed against the bed and knew she was completely vulnerable. Once again, she felt the hands of her attacker. Emma expected her neck to be snapped, but instead she felt nothing. Suddenly, Emma felt her energy depleting. It was painful, uncomfortable, and unnatural. It was as if someone had reached into her mind and began to remove each thought one at a time.

_My mind. That's it._

Emma focused all of her telepathic energy into a powerful beam and unleashed it onto her attacker. She heard the figure fall back against the closet and scurry away. Emma felt her energy return and pulled herself up with the bed. The only thing she saw of her attacker was a streak of white in their hair.

**XXX**

Kitty felt a massive arm drape over her and opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw the sleeping figure of Piotr.

_God, how am I going to tell him? He's going to go berserk._

Trying to relax, Kitty began to slowly inhale and exhale.

_He never has to know._

Kitty felt her body tingle with excitement. She ran a hand over her stomach.

_I still have time. No one has to know. I've only told one person: Logan. He won't say anything. All I need to do is get an abortion and I'm free._

Ecstatic, Kitty carefully removed herself from Piotr's arm and kissed him on the forehead.

_Don't worry. I'll take care of everything._

Kitty grabbed her phone and swiftly walked towards the door. She would need to make sure she was as far away as possible from the mansion before making the call. She was absolutely sure that the clinic would be open and wanted the procedure as soon as possible. It was of vital importance.

Opening the door, Kitty almost ran into Betsy.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Betsy scowled. "You whore!"

**XXX**

"He kissed you?"

Jean nodded. They were both sitting on Ororo's bed. After Logan had kissed her, Jean had immediately run to Ororo. She needed some help and knew that Ororo would provide it.

"Did you kiss him back?"

"It wasn't as if I had a choice. Logan isn't the type of person to take 'no' for an answer."

"But you said it was a soft kiss?"

Jean chuckled. "When it comes to Logan, 'soft' is an overstatement."

Ororo paused before speaking. "Did you enjoy it?"

Jean was unsure of what to say. She hadn't enjoyed it, but it had been quite sensual. It made Scott's kisses pale in comparison.

"I… I don't know. I mean, I'm not saying that I was disappointed, but I'm also not saying that I was pleased by it."

Ororo sighed. "Jean, you're going to have to decide. Who's it going to be: Logan or Scott?"

"What are you saying? How can I choose Scott? He's with Emma."

"So then it's simple. Be with Logan. He's not going to leave you for some bimbo."

Jean got off the bed. "Why can't you accept the fact that I was the reason that Scott and Emma are together?"

"Because I know that you didn't want to do it. Whatever you did was out of compassion for the rest of us. Without Scott having Emma to distract him from your death, the X-Men wouldn't have lasted for a day."

Jean sighed. "It's not that simple. Scott really does love Emma. She makes him happy."

Ororo rose off of the bed. "Does that make you happy?"

Jean waited a few seconds before answering. "Yes, it does."

"So then why not increase that happiness? If Scott being with Emma makes you happy, then surely you being with Logan would make Scott happy."

"That's not going to happen. Scott and Logan are like day and night. If Scott saw me with Logan, he would-"

"He would do what? God, Jean. You have to stop living your life as if Scott is still a part of it. He's moved on. So should you."

Jean didn't say anything.

"It's not that difficult, Jean. All you need to do is go downstairs and tell Logan that you're ready. Tell him you love him."

"I can't!"

Ororo was stunned. She had never expected Jean to say that.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I still love Scott. I know that I always tell you that I'm glad for him and Emma, but I'm not. I can't stand to see him with her. I don't want to be jealous, but I can't help it."

Ororo walked towards Jean. "So you're just going to continue to punish Logan?"

"Punish?"

"Exactly. Logan has been yearning to be with you ever since he joined the X-Men. At first, he couldn't be with you because of Scott and that was fine. But now, Scott is with Emma and he still can't be with you. When are you going to finally open your eyes and realize that a relationship with Scott is never going to happen?"

Jean looked away. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Ororo was right. It wasn't fair to Logan. But even then, no one but Jean had a right to make the choice.

"You may be right, Ororo, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me who I should and shouldn't love."

"I wouldn't have to if you would make up your mind."

"Excuse me?"

"Until you make your choice, you will never be free from the criticism of everyone else. They all know how Logan feels about you and they also know how you always reject him. It's not surprising that they call you a bitch."

Jean felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Who the hell do you think you are? If I decide to be with Logan, then I will. If not, then so be it."

"No, it's not that simple. I am not going to let you sit back and fantasize about Scott while Logan continues to wait for the day when you return his love."

"What are you going to do?" Jean sneered.

Ororo smirked. "Either you tell Logan you love him or I'm going to end his misery."

"What?" Jean was confused.

Ororo's eyes turned white. "I'm going to kill him."


	10. Choices and Secrets

So here is the next chapter. 10 chapters. Wow! Let's see how far I can make it.

**Song of Grey Lemons: **Yes, Storm killing Logan. Very unusual, isn't it? And yes, cliffhangers are the bitches of literature.

**theoriginaldeadpool: ***Gasps* What was Marvel thinking? What was I thinking? How can you not be in the movies? Well, maybe you'll show up in the sequel.

**TristeAlma: **You're absolutely right! Everyone has lost their minds. It's so much fun messing with them. Does that make me evil? Probably.

**XXX**

Jean froze. Her eyes widened and she stepped back a few steps.

"Wh-what? You're going to kill him?"

"It's not that hard to grasp. You tell him that you love him or he'll be lit up like Christmas lights."

Jean swallowed and knew she had to fight back.

"You wouldn't. You can't. I don't know what the hell happened to you, but you would never kill Logan."

Ororo shook her head and sighed. "Oh, Jean. How can you be so conceded? You're not the only one with immense power. You really think I won't do it? People change, Jean. And what have I got to lose? It's not like they would blame me."

Jean didn't know what to say. She was too frightened and confused to speak. So instead, she decided to probe Ororo's mind. Jean was absolutely positive that something, or some_one_, had gotten control of her mind.

"You're right. They wouldn't blame you. Maybe I am playing Logan. But it's not like you aren't either. I see they way you smile when he hugs you. You may not admit it, but I know that you silently beg that he'll forget about me and spend one night with you."

Ororo glared at Jean and sparks danced between her fingers. Jean knew that she had to keep Ororo busy while she probed her mind. If she was possessed by a telepath, then she would have to work quickly.

"Why are you silent? Has the big bad bitch been bested?"

Ororo opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Jean was finally able to feel something in Ororo's mind. It was a telepath, and a powerful one at that. Suddenly, something came over Jean. She felt an immense power flow through her and could _feel_ her eyes turn the colour of fire. Without warning, Jean unleashed an immensely powerful telepathic attack on Ororo. The white-haired mutant was thrown against the wall and fell to the floor. Her eyes reverted back to their normal colour and tears began to flow down her face.

"Oh, God! Jean, I'm so sorry!"

Jean just shook her head.

"No. Don't be. You were right."

Ororo shook her head. "No, I was wrong. That wasn't me!"

"Even if it wasn't you, those thoughts were still there. Whoever had control of you brought those thoughts to the surface."

Ororo winced and wiped away her tears. She got up and walked forward.

"Please forgive me."

Jean didn't say anything. Instead, she walked past Ororo.

"You're right." Jean said, "I do have to make a choice."

**XXX**

"Excuse me?"

Betsy continued to scowl at Kitty.

"You heard me. You're a worthless whore!"

Kitty pushed Betsy a few feet back and closed the door to her room.

"You're calling me a whore? What the hell did I do?"

Silently hoping that Logan hadn't told Betsy about her pregnancy, Kitty awaited the answer.

Betsy only smirked. "I'm a telepath, you idiot. It's not that hard to pick up on thoughts. Especially Logan's."

Kitty looked away. "So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell Piotr?"

"If I don't, who will? Logan's keeping his mouth shut because of you and you haven't told anyone else. I think Piotr has a right to know."

Kitty sighed. "I'm getting an abortion. No one has to know anything."

Betsy almost laughed. "You think that's it? You'll get an abortion, then what? Will you continue to bang Bobby?"

Kitty became angry. "Do you really think that I would do that to Piotr?"

"You already did it once."

Kitty was quiet. She shook her head and began to walk past Betsy. She felt the telepath grab her arm.

"You're not going anywhere. Some new mutants have arrived. You might as well help them settle in. Just be careful. I don't want them thinking this is a brothel."

**XXX**

Sabretooth roamed the many halls of Eric's base. Ever since he had received the power boost from the new mutant, his anger for his mistreatment had increased. All he had to do was find the bastard and then gut him like a fish.

Picking up the unmistakable scent, Sabretooth grinned. He began to walk faster and almost ran. Reaching the fourth floor, the feral mutant sniffed the air. Magneto was not far.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Victor whispered.

"-unable to decrease the abilities of mutants."

Victor could hear Mystique's voice and knew that Magneto had to be with her. The voice was coming from the fourth room on the right. Sabretooth swiftly walked towards the room and stood a few feet outside of the door.

"Ah, look who decided to visit." Eric smiled and Raven turned around. She smirked.

"Tired of playing with your new toy?"

Victor only growled. Both of the mutants frowned and looked at each other.

"Are you feeling alright?" Magneto asked. It wasn't that he cared; he just wanted to know if he would need a new recruit.

"What's it t'ya?"

"It hurts me so deeply that you would think that I don't care about you."

Mystique and Magneto looked at each other and smiled. Victor growled once more and decided to let out his claws. He could feel the power surging through him and let out a ferocious roar. Magneto frowned and was startled when Sabretooth lunged at him. His claws were not only much sharper, but they looked much stronger. Eric quickly sent an electromagnetic pulse at the feral mutant and Victor fell to the ground. He writhed in pain before settling down.

"Are you okay?" Mystique asked. Eric smiled.

"It seems our friend may be ready."

**XXX**

Rogue sat in her bed, her knees up to her chest. She rubbed her right leg and expected to feel an incomprehensible pain. She felt nothing.

_Should I really have done that? Was I doing the right thing?_

Rogue brushed a strand of white hair out of her face. She suddenly froze. Had Emma seen her? Even if she had been weak, Emma wouldn't have missed the infamous streak of white in Rogue's hair. She sighed and laid her head against the headboard. She would have to deal with it when the time came.

_I hope he comes back soon._

A few minutes later, Rogue heard the front doors open. She didn't know how, but she had felt Remy's presence even before he had arrived.

_Did something happen when I encountered Emma?_

Rogue didn't want to use the word 'attack'; it made her feel immense guilt and remorse.

Trying to concentrate on Remy's arrival, Rogue quickly walked out of her room and bounded down the stairs. Remy saw her and smiled.

"Well, look who's finally walkin' again."

He walked towards her and passionately kissed her. Rogue smiled and pulled Remy closer. When they both separated, Rogue wasn't smiling anymore. Instead, a look of pure anger and hatred was plastered onto her face.

"You bastard!"


	11. The Girl with the White Hair

I'm really excited to continue writing this. I really hope I can go somewhere with all these plots.

**TristeAlma: **It's a good thing that Jean was able to save Ororo. Did you notice her eyes, though? (hint, hint!). Betsy clearly has some unresolved issues. They may surprise you, though. There was no way that Sabretooth would even match Magneto's power! As for Rogue and Remy, it's like an episode of Days of Our Lives!

**Song of Grey Lemons: **Yes, possessed Ororo is **much, much** better than murderous Ororo. I don't even know what to say about Rogue and Remy except DRAMA!

**XXX**

Remy was shocked. Rogue had never once talked to him in this manner. He had never seen her express such anger and hatred at him.

"_Chère_, I-"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

Remy felt his throat tighten and backed away. He tried to speak but no words came out. Rogue stepped forward and grabbed Remy by the collar of his jacket.

"You thought that I wouldn't find out? Did you think that you would get away with it? How long? How long until you were going to tell me?"

Remy once again opened his mouth but closed it when Rogue's eyes widened.

"You were never going to tell me."

"_Non. _I swear I was gonna tell ya." Remy suddenly realized what he had said and tried to cover it up. "I mean, I was gonna tell ya where I was."

Remy saw Rogue's fists clench and he made a frightened sound when he saw her eyes darken. A tremendous pain shot through his head and he screamed in return. His scream was silenced and Remy realized it was Rogue; she walked towards him and her eyes began to take on a fiery aura. Remy had seen the same aura before. It had come from Jean.

"That slut gave you what I couldn't? Is that it? Is that why you went to her? All you wanted was pleasure and you did anything you could to get it. If that pleasure was so important to you, then let me help you. Let me increase that pleasure!"

Remy felt his mind become flooded with images of his forbidden night with Bella. Images flashed before his mind: the handcuffs locking Remy to the bedposts, Bella dropping the hot candle wax onto his chest, Remy tying Bella to the ground. As each of the vulgar images began to disappear, Remy saw his body burn to ashes. The same pain washed over him and he wanted to scream. Instead, he fell into a black void.

"Burn in Hell, you bastard!"

**XXX**

Kitty walked in front of the Cuckoos, their eerie synchronization causing her to feel uncomfortable. She had nicknamed them the Stepford Cuckoos after the "Stepford Wives."

Kitty decided to break the silence. "So where are you from?"

Esme smirked. "We're from New York. Can't you tell?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. _Great, _she thought, _more stuck up bitches._

"I guess not."

They reached the top of the stairs and Kitty showed the sisters to their rooms.

"Esme and Phoebe will stay here," Kitty said, pointing to the room in front of them. "Celeste and… um?

Mindee rolled her eyes. "It's Mindee."

Kitty smiled apologetically. "Sorry. You and Celeste will be staying in the next room."

The sisters glanced at each other and they all spoke at once.

"Can we not stay together?"

It took Kitty some time to answer. The synchronization and unity still caused her to feel uncomfortable.

"The rooms aren't large enough to fit four beds. I guess it comes with being a student." Kitty smiled once more but the sisters just stared at her. Esme smirked once more.

"We have a high potential that we've already tapped into. It's only a matter of time before we become valuable members to your precious X-Men."

Kitty was unsure of what to say next. She decided to leave the sisters to themselves. As she was descending the stairs, she heard laughter. It was coming from the Stepford Cuckoos. Kitty turned around and walked back upstairs.

"What's so funny?"

The sisters looked at each other and it was Celeste who spoke this time.

"Someone has been very, very naughty. They've done a bad, bad thing."

The sisters covered their mouths and stifled their laughter. Kitty tried to hide her worry.

"What- what do you mean?"

The sisters once more spoke in unison. "She was in heat and cooled off with some Ice."

**XXX**

Emma sat on her bed, still dazed from the attack. She still wasn't able to identify her attacker, but she felt as if she recognized them.

_Whoever they were, they were limping._

Emma sighed and decided to look for Scott. Maybe he would be able to help her. She rose off of the bed and realized something was wrong. Her mind felt somewhat weaker. It wasn't that she still felt dazed, but that she felt as if someone had reached into her mind and pulled out part of it. It was then that she realized that her telepathy was weaker.

"This is not happening," she said to herself. Emma tried to recollect the attack and remembered something. She had defended herself with a telepathic attack. Whoever had attacked her had absorbed part of her telepathy. But who could absorb mutant powers?

_The girl with the white hair._

Emma quietly chuckled; she felt as if she was talking about "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo."

She quickly realized that she would have to look for someone with white hair. It was a white streak, so it wouldn't be hard to notice.

"Come on, Emma. You can do this."

Walking towards the door, Emma was about to open the door when she heard a phone ring. Emma turned around and frowned. She was unsure of where it was coming from. Emma was about to leave when she felt as if she recognized the ringtone. It was someone she knew; someone important. Emma decided to answer the phone and began opening random drawers. She finally opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand and found the phone burrowed in undergarments. Emma answered the phone.

"H-hello?"

Emma began to frown once more but she quickly remembered who she was talking to. Even though her telepathy was weaker, she was still quite powerful.

"What? You lost possession of her? How? Even a weak telepath could've kept control of her." Emma rolled her eyes and was about to hang up but the next piece of information caused her to smile. "It worked? Jean decided?" Emma grinned and flipped back her hair. It was time.


	12. Morning Sickness

I would like to personally thank **Song of Grey Lemons** for being my beta reader and answering all of my questions. You rock!

**Song of Grey Lemons: **You know, you're right. The Phoenix Force is actually almost like a virus, going from host to host. Who knows who it will infect next! As for the Cuckoos, they're just as bad as Emma. Maybe even worse. And yes, Emma will be Emma. Even when her mind is violated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I really wish I did. I also wish I could fly.

**XXX**

_Snikt!_

Adamantium claws popped out from Logan's knuckles, tearing the skin around them. The skin quickly healed and Logan withdrew his claws. He repeated this process for a while, always watching the skin as it tore and healed.

"You're going to pop out your eye."

Logan whirled around, his claws reflecting the sunlight as it streamed through his window. Jean smiled and sat on the bed next to Logan.

"I was looking for you."

"I guess y'found me. I was never really good with hide-and-seek."

They both smiled and Jean looked into Logan's eyes. They had an unusual glint of happiness. She had never paid much attention to it, but now Jean realized that it occurred whenever Logan saw her. A lump formed in her throat and she wanted to leave at that moment.

"Jean? Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out for a moment."

Jean began to speak but Logan cut her off.

"Look, Jean. I know that I've been tryin' to make you mine. I know that I've been tryin' to take you away from Scott. And I also know that it's wrong. But you have to believe me when I say that I never truly wanted that."

Jean blinked. "You never really wanted me?"

Logan chuckled. "No, believe me. I wanted you. But I never wanted you at the expense of Scott. I'm always sayin' how Scott isn't right for you and how you should leave him. But I never really meant it."

Jean didn't know what to say. She wanted to say that it wouldn't work out between them. That it would only be a matter of time before their relationship ended. But she couldn't do it.

"So that's why I'm sayin' that it's time for me to give you a break. I'm puttin' way too much pressure on you and your relationship with Scott. From now on, our relationship is purely platonic."

Jean was shocked. Logan had done the one thing that she had never expected. He had made her job much easier. And it killed her. She looked down at the bedspread and began to smooth out lumps that weren't there.

"I guess there's nothin' left to say." Logan smiled. "I guess you can go."

Jean didn't want to go. She didn't want this to happen. All those years of her wanting this, and now she got it. But it wasn't what she wanted.

Jean opened her mouth but then closed it. She slowly rose off of the bed and began to walk out of the room. She reached the doorway when Logan said her name.

"Jean?"

She spun around, hoping he was going to take back what he said.

"It's good to have you back."

**XXX**

Kitty walked into the kitchen, her heart sinking when she saw Piotr seated at the table. She almost fainted when she caught sight of Betsy sitting across from him.

"Isn't Kitty coming?" Betsy asked. Piotr looked up from his eggs and shrugged.

"When I woke up, she wasn't there."

Betsy smiled. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

Kitty began to back away but felt herself bump against something. She turned and held her breath. It was Bobby.

"Oh, didn't see you there." He grinned and Kitty shook her head. She was about to speak when she heard Piotr's voice.

"Kitty? Is that you?"

Swearing under breath, Kitty turned around put on a fake smile.

"We were just about to join you," she said. Bobby nodded.

"We?" Betsy asked. She looked at Kitty and smirked. Ignoring Betsy's look, Kitty sat next to Piotr and began to pour herself a cup of coffee. Bobby extended his arm for the coffee pot and accidentally touched Kitty's hand. She quickly pulled back her hand, knocking over her cup in the process.

"Damn it!" she grumbled. Kitty grabbed a paper towel and began to wipe the table. Betsy looked up from her breakfast and cocked her head. "I don't think Bobby is that repulsive," she said. Kitty abruptly stopped wiping the spill and glared at Betsy. She returned it with a smile.

"Is everything all right?" Piotr asked, looking from Kitty to Betsy. Kitty was about to answer when Betsy cut in.

"Everything's fine. It just seems that Kitty has been a little…off. Don't you think, Bobby?"

Freezing, Bobby opened his mouth but then decided to close it. He just smiled and quickly drank his coffee.

"Bobby Drake is _quiet_? Are you feeling all right?"

Bobby ignored Betsy's remark and ran to the sink, washing out his cup and quickly exiting the kitchen.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong," Piotr said. "What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong," Betsy repeated. Piotr slammed his fists on the table.

"No! Nothing is not wrong! I don't know what happened between the three of you, but someone better tell me. Now."

Betsy turned to Kitty. "Do you want to tell him? Or should I?"

Piotr turned to look at Kitty. His features softened when he saw her begin to tremble.

"Kitty, what's wrong?"

She didn't speak. Piotr put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Putting a hand to her mouth, Kitty ran out of the kitchen. Betsy looked at Piotr.

"There's a reason why it's called morning sickness."

**XXX**

Rogue stormed up the stairs, her rage increasing with each step. Whatever Remy had done was unforgivable. He deserved to be punished.

_But did I really have to do that to him?_

Rogue began to feel remorseful for her actions and was about to turn and walk downstairs when something stopped her.

_You didn't do anything wrong. He hurt you and so you hurt him. It's a universal and cosmic law._

An uncomfortable feeling spread through Rogue. Something had spoken to her. Trying to push the thought out of her mind, Rogue continued to walk upstairs. She walked towards her room and found the door to be partially open. Pausing, she slowly opened the rest of the door and found Emma sitting on her bed. Drawing in a breath, she froze.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue hissed. Emma looked up and cocked her head, smiling impishly. She stopped stroking the pale sheets and answered.

"Can't a friend check up on another friend?"

"No, a friend can check up on a friend. You're not a friend."

Emma pouted. "How can you say that? I thought we were close."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Of course we are."

"After what you did, I would think so."

Rogue froze and felt her mouth become dry. Had she figured it out?

Emma rose off of the bed and walked towards Rouge. She stopped when they were inches away from each other.

"I don't know why you did it and, frankly, I don't care. All I know is that you have a little bit of me inside that mind of yours." Emma tapped at the side of Rogue's head. "Now, originally I wanted it back. Actually, I still do. But before I take it back, I could really use some of your help." Emma stepped back and crossed her arms.

"What could you possibly need me for?"

"Nothing important. I just need some help in eliminating a certain…problem."

Rogue was wary. She wasn't sure if Emma truly needed her help or if she was going to use Rogue as a decoy.

"What's your problem?"

Emma smiled with a malevolence that was not new. "Jean Grey is still alive."


	13. Quentin Quire

I would like to once again thank **Song of Grey Lemons** for being my beta reader and helping me become a better writer. Without her, the rest of the chapters would never have been written.

**Song of Grey Lemons: **Thank you very much for being my beta reader. It will be difficult to answer all of your questions in the chapter so that's why I answered them in the PM. I've been trying to improve my taglines and I am very grateful that you noticed my improvement!

Disclaimer: Just like before, I don't own it.

**XXX**

Jean walked through the silent halls of the mansion, not sure where to go. After meeting with Logan, her entire perspective on her relationship with Logan had changed. She admitted that she had never really wanted Logan, but after hearing what he told her she realized that _she_ wanted _him_.

Deciding to meet with the Professor, Jean began to walk towards his office. As she approached his office Jean could see the Professor looking out of the arched window. The windows had been repaired since Magneto's attack.

_Magneto,_ she thought. _He's not one to strike and then retreat. He must be planning something._

Jean knocked on the open door.

"Professor?"

Charles turned his wheelchair and smiled when he saw Jean. He motioned for her to take a seat and she complied.

"So," he said. "Is there a reason behind you coming here?"

Jean made a face of faux disappointment. "Does there have to be a reason behind me meeting you? Can't I come and see how my favourite mentor is doing?"

Charles chuckled. "Of course you can. But it has been a while since we've last spoken."

"I've been a little dead for the past few years, so please excuse me." They both smiled and Jean felt her worry begin to dissipate.

"Have you discovered anything new about Magneto?" Jean asked. Charles propped his arms up on his desk and rested his chins in his head.

"Unfortunately, no. I am not surprised that I am unable to locate Eric. However, I was quite astonished that I was unable to locate Raven or Victor. Even with the help of Cerebra, I was unsuccessful."

"Could it be that Magneto is somehow protecting them from telepathic detection?"

Charles shook his head. "The only reason that Eric is able to withstand any form of telepathy is due to his knowledge of the original Cerebro. His helmet has the effects of Cerebro in reverse. It allows him to become invulnerable to telepathy."

"Maybe he built some helmets for both of them?"

Charles gave Jean a small smile. "Jean, I would expect you to know that Eric is not the kind to donate to any charity."

Jean smiled as well. "I guess it'll remain a mystery for some time. How about that new mutant? He must be with Magneto?"

Charles pursed his lips. "I had the same thought. But I cannot even locate him either."

Jean cocked her head. "Professor, what if it's something else?"

"Like?"

"What if it's some sort of technological interference? I mean, with Eric's knowledge and skills, he would be able to manipulate a satellite or something similar and disrupt your telepathic probing. It would be especially effective against Cerebra."

Charles gave Jean a large smile. "And that is why you were always my favourite student." Both telepaths laughed heartily.

"Jean," Charles began, "did you pick up on any telepathic activity in the morning?"

Jean shook her head and gave him a confused look. "No, not at all. My telepathy and telekinesis haven't entirely returned."

"Ah, that is correct. Maybe it was nothing. It just seemed unusual. It was foreign yet I remember feeling it before. Anyways, I feel that we ought to try and see if we can bring back your powers."

Jean grabbed the armrests of the chair and squeezed until her knuckles turned white. "I-I don't know if that would be a good idea. I mean, wouldn't it be much easier if we were to wait for them to return naturally?"

Charles looked at Jean. "Jean? Is everything all right?"

The redhead quickly nodded and stood up. "Everything's perfect. I have to go and meet… Ororo. Sorry, Professor." Jean quickly turned and left.

"Wait, Jean!" Charles called.

"Don't worry, Professor. We'll try another time." Jean dismissed him with a wave of her hand and exited his office, trying as hard as she could to hide her worry.

**XXX**

Piotr paced back and forth in his bedroom. What had Betsy meant by her comment?

"_There's a reason it's called morning sickness."_

_Morning sickness doesn't necessarily mean…_

Piotr stopped pacing and ran a hand over his face. Taking a deep breath, he decided to ask Kitty. She wouldn't lie to him. After all, it was their three year anniversary.

Opening the door, Piotr walked into the empty hallways. Looking for Kitty, Piotr swore under his breath when he couldn't find her. He was about to leave the foyer when he bumped into Betsy.

"Oh, sorry!" Betsy smiled and patted Piotr on his chest. "You really should look where you're going. You don't want to squash someone."

"Have you seen Kitty? I can't find her anywhere."

Betsy shrugged. "I haven't seen her since breakfast."

Piotr decided to ask Betsy instead of Kitty. "Wh-what did you mean by 'there's a reason it's called morning sickness?'"

"Oh, nothing," Betsy mused. "Just… forget it."

Piotr shuffled his feet. "I-I just wanted to know if… y'know?"

"Oh. I'm not sure. But I'm sure that's not the case. After all, you have to have sex first." Betsy smiled as Piotr blushed. "How long?"

"I don't know. It's been some time, though."

"Maybe it's nothing. Or maybe you have to take some action."

Piotr felt awkward having this conversation with Betsy. He opened his mouth but then closed it. What could he say? Okay? That would sound... awkward.

Betsy put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. "I'm sure you'll have no problem. After all, you're not unattractive." Betsy leaned closer to Piotr and ran a hand down his bare arm. His t-shirt defined his muscles and Betsy couldn't help but shiver with ecstasy.

"I, uh, have to, um, go," Piotr mumbled. He swiftly left the foyer in search for Kitty. Betsy only smiled. It was time for the bitch to get hers.

**XXX**

Emma and Rogue walked towards the alley, their footsteps being the only sound they could hear. Emma had brought Rogue to an area she was unfamiliar with. It hadn't taken long for Emma to convince Rogue to help her in her task. Rogue had absorbed a part of Emma's mind. Emma was thankful that Rogue had also absorbed Emma's hatred for Jean. It wasn't strong, but Emma knew that she would be able to strengthen it. She was an expert manipulator; after all, she was the White Queen.

"Are we there yet?" Rogue asked.

"I never really did like that movie. But, yes. We are."

Rogue looked at her surroundings. They were deep inside the alley, surrounded only by the shadows of dumpsters and run-down apartments.

"I would've thought you had higher standards."

Emma put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Trust me. I do. But there are times when I have to forget my standards. That's why I'm here with you."

Rogue rolled her eyes and replied with a sarcastic 'thanks.' Emma only waved her hand.

"Are they here yet?"

Emma suddenly smiled. "They're here."

Rogue rolled her eyes again. "Really? Movie references?"

"No. Really. They're here."

Rogue looked forwards and saw a figure step out of the shadows. He was a young man, maybe in his late teens or early 20's. He was lanky and tall, with slightly tanned skin. He wore dark blue jeans and an orange sweater vest with horizontal, black strips. Rogue could not help but wonder what made him choose his hairstyle, which was a purple mohawk.

"Rogue, meet Quentin Quire."


	14. Tell Him Yourself, Bitch

I would once again like to thank Song of Grey Lemons for being my beta reader. Without her help, the entire story would fall apart.

**Song of Grey Lemons: **Thank you very much! I can't wait to write the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Disney, or any of the characters. Except Ryan. He's mine.

**XXX**

Piotr knocked on the door to his room. He felt stupid; the room was shared by him and Kitty, so why should he knock? He knocked again.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" There was no answer.

"Kitty? Are you in there?" Piotr tried opening the door but found it to be locked. He used some force and twisted the doorknob. He heard a click and pushed it open, revealing an empty room. He decided to check the bathroom. Once again, he found nothing.

_Where the hell could she have gone?_

Piotr was completely confused, not knowing what to do. He wanted to go out and search for her but knew that it could take hours, maybe even days.

Piotr walked out of the room and was about to go downstairs when he heard a sound. He stopped and turned around. There it was again. It sounded like…crying. Piotr cocked his head and furrowed his brow. He walked down the hall and heard it get louder and louder. It was coming from Bobby's room. A lump formed in his throat when he realized that it was Kitty crying. He reached for the doorknob, his hand shaking.

_Why didn't she come to me? What's going on?_

Piotr almost opened the door when he heard a voice.

"Piotr?"

The man turned around and saw Betty standing at the top of the stairs. She walked towards him.

"What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know."

Betsy tried her best to hide her amusement. "What do you mean?"

"Kitty is in Bobby's room. At breakfast, she jumped when their hands touched and now she's crying in his room."

Betsy grabbed Piotr's arm. "Wait. You don't know for certain that it's Kitty. I mean, what if Bobby's with someone else."

"I think I would know the sound of my girlfriend's crying."

"All I'm saying is that you can't be certain that it's Kitty."

Piotr was about to protest when Betsy sighed. She used her telepathy to implant the thought into his mind. Although she would have originally been against it, Betsy didn't have any morals now. She did whatever was needed, whenever. She saw Piotr's eyes gloss over and then he was still.

"Piotr? What do you think?"

"I-I think it might be someone else in there. I mean, it's not like Kitty wouldn't come to me first."

Betsy smiled and nodded. Piotr smiled back and walked away. Dropping the smile, Betsy smirked. She wasn't going to let Kitty get off so easily. The whore would have to tell him herself.

**XXX**

Jean walked around the perimeter of the mansion, letting the cool breeze hit her face. There was no way that the Professor could find out about her. Not yet, anyways. She would everyone herself when the time was right. However, Jean couldn't help but feel that a small part of her wanted to tell the Professor. Pushing down that feeling, Jean ran a hand through her fiery red hair. She stopped walking and discovered that she had ended up at the back of the mansion. Jean felt her stomach twist when she saw the rows and rows of tombstones. The tombstones of the young students.

"Are you Miss Grey?"

Jean jumped when she heard the voice. It was a compilation of eerily similar voices. She turned around and saw five young women standing before her. They were all blonde and dressed in the same outfit: a white lace top and white pants. Jean couldn't help but notice that the outfit resembled Emma's. Of course, it didn't the slut aspect to it.

"Uh, yes. I am. And you are…?"

"We," the women said in unison, "are the Cuckoo sisters. Miss Pryde has given us the nickname of the Stepford Cuckoos, which we find quite amusing." They all smiled and Jean wanted to run. It was as if they were out of a psychological horror movie.

"That's…nice? Are you new here?"

"Yes, we are. We arrived a few days ago. Someone told us that this was a school for mutants. A haven, if you will."

Jean nodded. "That's exactly what it is."

This time, it was the sister on the farthest right who spoke. "I am Esme, this is Celeste, Irma, and Phoebe. I'm sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves."

Jean found it quite odd that the sisters were lined up until she realized that they were lined up in order of age.

Again, Esme spoke. "Just out of curiosity, who are those tombstones for?"

Jean felt her stomach twist again. "They-they're for former students of the school."

The sisters nodded and looked at one another. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Jean didn't want to answer but knew that it would cause the sisters to become suspicious. If they found out from someone else, it would make Jean look horrible. Especially if that person was Emma.

"There was an accident involving…fire and the students didn't make it."

The sisters smiled and Jean could tell it wasn't a friendly smile. Once again, Esme spoke. Jean could tell that although Esme was the youngest, she was the dominant sister.

"Those students were murdered, not killed. They were incinerated, not burned. And they were killed by you, not the Phoenix."

Jean was startled. "How…who told you?"

Irma smirked. "We're telepaths. You've done a poor job hiding it from us."

Jean looked down. "I-I didn't mean to. It was a mistake. The Phoenix-it took control."

The sisters shook their heads. "The Phoenix did not take control. You did. And you didn't even bother to use that control. You murdered them. Their blood is on their hands. The statue of you in the front of the school should not be of you rising from the flames, but of you burning in Hell."

Jean felt her eyes become filled with tears. "No, no I didn't mean to. Please, believe me."

Phoebe stepped forward. "Don't you dare lie to us. Our sister was murdered and he denied it. I don't want to be the oldest, but Sophie's gone now. I never wanted to be the oldest sister, but he made me."

Jean reached her hand out and placed it on Phoebe's shoulder. Esme walked forward and grabbed Jean's arm, taking it off her sister's shoulder.

"If you think Emma's bad, you haven't seen us."


End file.
